Colt in Shining Armor
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Colt always knew Punk could get really down on himself, but it's not till he goes through an interesting, new experience that he realizes just how bad it is for Punk, and just how he can help make it better. WARNINGS: Slash, cursing.


**Title: **Colt in Shining Armor.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing:** CM Punk/Colt Cabana.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** I've always wanted to do a Cabana/Punk story, however, this is probably going to be my only one I do. I'm so un-creative when it comes to them. I'm going to dedicate this story to Nate, 'cos he's home all alone and stuff (plus he threatened me to upload it). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, you got here fast." Punk says, opening the front door. "I was pretty close when I called." Colt shrugs. "Alright. Well come in, come in. I wanna hear this big story." Punk says, letting Colt in, then closing the door.

They head over to the couch and plop down.

"So I gotta have your word that you're not gonna judge me, okay?" Colt says. "Man, I always judge you." Punk chuckles. "Phillip, this is serious business. Don't think different of me, okay?" Colt's being serious right now, unlike usual, and that scares Punk.

"Scott, woah, what happened? Just tell me." Punk begs. "Okay, well…last night I was out with a few friends. I got pretty plastered. Well, not plastered. I was drinking, and it seemed like I was drunk, but I don't know, I was well aware of what I was doing. It was weird, I don't know. Anyway, there was this guy out with us. A friend of a friend, and he's gay. We tried to be nice and include him and stuff, didn't wanna be rude and just ignore him or make him feel left out. I'm a nice guy, you know that, but I guess he got the wrong idea. He ended up kissing me, and by the end of the night, we went back to his place and I fucked him. I honestly can't blame it on me being drunk because I damn well knew what I was doing, but I think at the time I blamed it on that to make me feel better. I just…I don't know." Colt explains.

"Wow. That's really interesting." Punk says. "I know you're all for equality, but I'm surprised you don't have a mouthful to say to that." Colt says, looking at him weird.

"Why would I? I've slept with guys before." Punk shrugs. "What?!" Colt asks in surprise. "Yeah. A handful of 'em." Punk replies. "Why the hell didn't I know this?!" Colt asks. "I don't know. I guess it just never came up." Punk explains. "That's not really something that just '_comes up_', Punk!" Colt yells. "I'm sorry." Punk says, looking at him with an empty sort of look.

"So how many boyfriends have you had?" Colt asks. "None." Punk answers. "So then…" Colt's confused. "I only sleep with a guy when the time is right." Punk explains. "And just when the hell is that?" Colt asks. "When I'm hating myself the most…" Punk answers. "Aww. Punk. Man." Colt sighs, hating when Punk gets in these moods. He should have noticed Punk deteriorating as their conversation continued, but he was too busy with his own problems. "I know how you feel about that. I'm sorry. That's just the honest truth though." Punk replies. "It being the truth doesn't make me like it any better." Colt notes.

"At least it's not with random guys. It's always with someone I know, if that makes you feel better." Punk says. "Like who?" Colt asks. "Well sometimes it's bi-sexual guys that I know, like Hero and even Jacobs. Sometimes it's just straight wrestlers in the back that are willing to fuck me." Punk shrugs. "Wait…fuck _you_? You're not the one doing the bangin'?!" Colt asks. Punk shakes his head, "Nope." He answers. "Why?" Colt asks. "I don't know. It's just how I feel it should be." Punk answers.

There's a moment of silence for awhile, till Colt thinks of something. "Do you have sex with men and bottom to them to punish yourself?" Colt asks, and Punk stares down at his fidgeting hands for a moment, in thought, "I guess that's a good way of putting it. Yeah." Punk answers. "Punk." Colt sighs. "I feel like shit right now." Punk slowly slumps over till he's laying on the couch, his head in Colt's lap. Colt looks down at him with wide eyes at his actions.

"Why do you feel like shit right now?" Colt asks, trying to help out his friend, and ignore the fact that he's laying in his lap. "Too many reasons. I don't want to get into it right now. I just want to feel better." Punk sighs. "Is there anything I can do?" Colt asks, and Punk rolls over so he's facing Colt's body, and looks up at him, " I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position, Scott. I'll be fine." Punk says. "Well I have to do _something_. I can't just leave you in pain." Colt says.

Punk stares at his face for a moment more, before sitting up and straddling Colt's body, grabbing his shoulders. Colt's eyes go wide, but Punk ignores him and leans in and kisses his lips. It's a small, short kiss, and when he pulls away, he looks at Colt's face for another moment before speaking, "Are you sure you want to help me still?" Punk asks, and Colt stares for awhile before answering, "I'm not sure. But…but…I think so." He answers. "I'll leave it up to you. You can either follow me, or leave. I won't hold either one against you." Punk says, then climbs off him and walks to his room.

He closes the door, strips down to his briefs, and climbs into bed. He lays there for a long while just thinking about what he just admitted to Colt, and what happened afterwards. He lays there for so long, that he's sure Colt decided to get up and go home. He doesn't blame him. Not one bit. He's sure he won't see Colt for a while either. If Punk was Colt, he'd be freaked out and scared too. He—

"You sleep?" He hears his voice, and Punk rolls over to look at Colt, "I thought you went home." He says. "Was thinking about it." Colt answers, leaning in the doorway.

Punk just nods and rolls back over. Colt stands there for awhile, just watching Punk, before walking over to the bed and laying down.

Punk rolls over to face him, but he's scared to lean or lay against him. He's not really sure what's going through Colt's mind right now. Colt gives him a little smile, then wraps his arm around Punk, pulling him to lay against him.

"How'd you feel about sleeping with another guy?" Punk asks. "In all honesty, it wasn't that bad. I guess…I guess I enjoyed it." Colt shrugs. "And how would you feel if you slept with me?" Punk asks, looking up at Colt. "I _know_ you. I have feelings and emotions towards you. I didn't with that guy. I think if we did, though, I think I'd like it." Colt whispers. "Really, do you?" Punk asks with a little smile on his face. "I do. How would _you_ feel?" Colt asks. "I think I'd be very, very happy if you were to sleep with me." Punk replies. "Well then I guess that's what we're gonna do, huh?" Colt asks, becoming more and more comfortable with the idea as he stares into Punk's eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay with this?" Punk asks. "Yes." Colt replies, then leans in and kisses Punk.

Punk smiles into the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around Colt's neck as Colt rolls them over, rolling Punk on his back. Colt licks across the seam of Punk's lips, and Punk parts them, Colt's tongue sneaking in to meet his. They kiss long past needing to take a breather, not able to pull from each other, but when they finally do, Colt takes the time to just hover above Punk, staring at him, a little smile on his face.

"What?" Punk asks, trying to avoid the blush he feels rising to his face. "Now I see why all the girls go crazy over your lip ring." Colt chuckles, then leans down and licks at the lip ring. "Thanks." Punk laughs.

Colt leans up and pulls his shirt and beater off, so Punk does the same, not wanting to wait on Colt. He's too impatient.

Once Punk's chest is bare, Colt leans down and lays his large hands against it, running his hands from the middle of Punk's chest, outwards, to his arms, and down his arms to his hands, interlacing their hands and holding them up.

"Punk?" Colt calls out. "Yes?" Punk answers. "I want you to stop. Seriously." Colt says. "Stop what?" Punk asks. "Stop the way you feel about yourself." Colt explains. "I can't." Punk sighs. "Please? What if I'm there for you when you start to feel that way?" Colt asks. "You're willing to do that?" Punk asks. "Yes." Colt answers, squeezing their combined hands. "I can't promise to stop." Punk warns. "Can you promise to try?" Colt asks. "I guess so, yeah. I promise to try." Punk nods. "Thank you." Colt says, then lays their hands next to Punk's head as he leans in and kisses him again.

Punk frees his hands so he can wrap them back around Colt's neck, their tongues back at battle, once again kissing until their lungs just about give out.

"Scott?" Punk calls out, pulling from the kiss. "What?" He asks. "What all did you do to him?" Punk asks, feeling a bit…un-special. "I didn't do much. We kissed maybe once or twice. Other than that, it was just sex." Colt answers. "You guys didn't do anything special?" Punk asks. "No, Phillip, we didn't." Colt chuckles. "Okay." Punk nods.

Colt leans down and pecks his lips, then leans against his neck, "I didn't do this," He kisses and licks against various areas of Punk's neck, then kisses down to Punk's right nipple, "I didn't do this," He nips and bites till it's a hardened nub, then moves on to the left, "Or this," He repeats his actions, then kisses down to Punk's stomach, "Or this." He runs his tongue along Punk's bellybutton before delving in, making Punk give a small moan. "You're so good at this, I'm surprised you don't get more girls." Punk chuckles, and Colt pulls away and glares up at him, "Ha-fucking-ha, Phillip." Colt says, then leans up and finishes stripping himself, Punk deciding to do the same.

At seeing how well-endowed Colt is, Punk bites at his lip, staring. He's seen Colt nude before, but he's never taken a good look. He likes what he sees. And he can't wait to have it inside him.

"So on a scale of 1-10, how good do you think you made him feel? Or did you not know what to do?" Punk asks, and Colt chuckles, "I know how to fuck somebody, Phil." Colt mentions. "Different anatomy, though. Answer me." Punk replies. "8.5." Colt answers, and Punk laughs, "We'll see." He says. "We will. You got lube?" Colt asks. "In my travel case in the bathroom." Punk flicks his hands towards the bathroom door.

Colt nods, and gets up to get it. "Nice ass." Punk chuckles, and Colt laughs out, then digs through the bag, grabs it, and brings it back to the bed.

"Have you ever had a guy at your house? Or just on the road?" Colt asks as he pops the cap. "You're my first here, Scott." Punk smiles up at him. "Good." Colt smiles, then tips the bottle upside down above his hand.

"I don't want prep or anything." Punk quickly says before he can squeeze the bottle. "Why? This better not be part of your punishment crap." Colt warns. "Maybe a little bit." Punk mumbles, looking away. "Dammit, Punk." Colt groans. "I'm sorry! It doesn't matter anyway." Punk says, quickly sitting up and grabbing the lube from Colt.

He squeezes a good amount in his hand, then begins stroking Colt, getting him slicked up. Colt bites his lip and throws his head back, groaning in pleasure, and Punk begins kissing along his neck as he strokes, wanting to pleasure Colt in return for doing this for him.

He knew if Colt ever found out about this aspect of his life, that their friendship wouldn't be damaged over it or anything, but he would have never thought they'd end up in bed together. Punk can't help but to wonder, though, about if this would still be happening if it hadn't been for Colt sleeping with the guy from the club.

Colt lowers his head and pecks Punk's lips, then grabs his hand, "Lay down." He whispers as he takes the bottle from Punk. Punk nods and lays down, wiping his hand on the comforter. Colt closes the bottle, sits it on the nightstand, then glances down at Punk to see him with spread, bent legs.

This is really about to happen.

Punk's really going to let him have sex with him.

Colt would never have pictured Punk as a bottom. He's too masculine, powerful, and strong-minded. He's just the dominant type. He's always gotta be on top when it comes to anything he does.

But here he is lying on his back for Colt, waiting for him to take all his pain away.

Colt gets his length positioned at Punk's entrance, then pushes, stopping once his head has breached the ring of muscles. Punk closes his eyes and hisses through his teeth. Colt leans down to hold Punk's body in his arms, and Punk wraps his arms around Colt's upper body, digging his nails into Colt's shoulders and back. Colt inches deeper and deeper into Punk's body as Punk whimpers into Colt's ear.

Usually when he lets a guy have sex with him, it's all about the pain, the humiliation, the weakness, but with Colt, all he feels is pleasure, he feels good; it feels good.

Punk wraps his legs around Colt's waist, squeezing him tightly, just as he's doing with his arms. He wants to feel as close to Colt as humanly possible.

Colt begins stroking slowly and deeply inside Punk, wanting to make love to Punk rather than just have sex with him.

Punk's been used, and hurt, and broken, and tossed to the side so much in his life. Colt doesn't want Punk to feel like this is another one of those incidences. He wants Punk to feel loved. Truly loved. Because Colt does love him. Maybe not in the romantic relationship sense, at least, not yet, but he does love him, and value him, trust and respect him. He needs him. He's his best friend, turned apparently lover. He needs Punk to know how loved and needed he is, and that he can stop punishing himself because he's so used to being punished.

"Does it feel good, Phillip? Are you okay?" Colt asks, brushing his lips over Punk's ear. "I'm fine. Feels good." Punk breaths, then whimpers in pleasure yet again.

Anytime, and every single other time Punk's let a guy have sex with him, he was always completely silent. No words, no moans, barely even any movement. He dealt with their 'You like that, baby?', 'I'm gonna tear that ass up!', 'It feels good, don't it?', and everything else, and he even indulged them with a head nod or smile so that they wouldn't stop, but he never made a noise. Not once. Because it didn't feel good. In fact, it hurt. It was downright painful. And the humiliation was downright unbearable. He felt…he felt at home with it.

But now, here, with Colt…everything is different. He can feel the pleasure in every stroke. Every movement Colt makes, makes Punk want to just scream out how good it makes him feel…but he can't find the words. He can't find the words to describe the pure bliss he's feeling as Colt strokes deep within his body, slowly, over and over again.

And even if he had the words, he'd dare not say them. Too afraid to. He doesn't want to say the wrong thing and anger or upset Colt, because then Colt would punish him. Or at least, that's what his fucked-up mind is telling him would happen. Because that's how its been programmed. In all actuality, Colt would never try to punish him. He'd never try to do a goddammned thing to hurt him in any way! But because he's experienced it all his life, he can't fully let himself know that.

So he continues to lay silent like usual, minus the small whimpers of pleasure that keep slipping out. He can't help it. It just feels that good. But he keeps his eyes squeezed shut, scared that the next whimper is going to anger Colt and he'll take it out on him.

But it won't. And he's not. And Colt wants Punk to know that.

He stills his strokes, leaning down to peck Punk's lips a few times till he opens his eyes. "Look at me Punk," Colt says, and Punk wearily flicks his eyes to Colt's face, seeing that warm smile on his lips that's usually there, "It's okay, alright? You can make as much noise as you'd like. I'd like that actually, okay?" Colt explains, and Punk nods, then shakes his head, then shrugs, not sure what to do. "Go ahead, Punk. _Enjoy_ yourself. It'll be fine." Colt promises, then leans down and kisses at Punk's neck. Punk's eyes flutter close.

God, it feels good. He can feel a moan right at the back of his throat, but he won't let it out. He can't.

Colt finds his pulse point and begins sucking against Punk's skin, and that's when Punk can't hold back anymore and that little moan lets loose.

Colt leans back up, a big smile on his face, "Do you know how hot you sound, Punk?" Colt asks, and Punk gives a little smile and chuckle, but just shrugs again. Colt leans down and kisses his lips again, "I want to hear more of it." He whispers, then slowly begins stroking again, but Punk just bites his lip, hard, holding back another moan building up in his throat. He squeezes his eyes shut, throwing his head back, whimpering in pleasure and anger.

It feels so good, but he wants to remain silent, and he can't seem to make himself do that.

Colt sees how much Punk's continuing to struggle with himself, and being that his mini-motivational speech didn't work, he switches to plan B.

He pulls almost completely out, re-angling himself before plunging back in Punk, stabbing Punk's secret spot.

"Ah, fuck!" Punk cries out in pleasure, then his eyes quickly snap open, looking up at Colt to see if he's angry. Instead there's a fat smile on his face, "You sound so hot, Punk. I want to hear everything." Colt says, between kisses to his lips, then returns to stroking.

Punk doesn't start singing his pleasures to the wind or anything, but he doesn't hold back his moans anymore either. Every stroke gets a moan or a whimper from him. Colt's name begins slipping off Punk's tongue. Punk begins crying out in pleasure so often, addicted to the passion.

And soon he's reached his end.

When it came to all the guys he's slept with before, he usually just let them care about reaching their own ending. They'd usually come first, and only half were nice enough to finish him off as well.

But here, with Colt, in this moment of passionate love-making, he's not sure what to do.

He looks up at Colt with pleading eyes, and Colt immediately knows. "I'm close too, Punk. Come on." Colt says, reaching between them to stroke at Punk's cock. Punk throws his head back and practically mews in pleasure, it feels so good.

One, three, five strokes plus a few more and soon Punk's arching his back off the bed as stream after stream of sticky cum begins covering his chest, his muscles squeezing down around Colt's length making him groan out at the feeling. "That's it." Colt says, continuing to stroke Punk till he's sure he's gotten all Punk can give, and at that, he grabs Punk's hips, increasing his speed just a little as he approaches his own end.

Every guy from before has always used a condom, Punk making sure of it, so when Punk hears Colt's frantic, erratic groans and feels himself being filled up, he's not sure what to do, how to feel. He sucks his lip ring in, keeping his eyes closed, and just feels. Feels how he's filled up. Feels how he knows Colt's essence is deep inside him. Feels how good it feels.

Because it does.

It feels good.

And when Colt pulls out of him, he can feel it even more.

"You okay?" He hears Colt ask, then feels a kiss to his lips, and he opens his eyes to look at Colt, a small smile on his face. "I'm great." Punk replies, rolling into his arms, Colt holding him tight. "Good. Is everything going to be okay with you, though? Are you feeling better about everything?" Colt asks, truly worried for Punk. "Yes. I'm fine…for now. Thank you, Colt." Punk whispers, and Colt grabs his face, leaning it up so that he can kiss him,

"Listen to me, Punk. The next time you start feeling bad and like crap and like you need to be punished, you call _me_. Not those other guys. I will come to you, or you'll come to me. Something. But don't you call those other guys. _I'm_ the one that should be helping you, and _I'm_ the one that's going to be making you feel better from now on. Do you understand me? Don't let me find out you're going to other guys. I'm here for you, and I want to take care of you. That's what best friends are for, alright?" Colt explains, kissing Punk's lips after every sentence, really hoping Punk's understanding what he's saying.

"I don't want to bother you or worry you. I'll be fine." Punk mumbles, looking away, but that doesn't work for Colt and he pulls Punk's face back to face his, "I don't care, Punk. You won't be bothering me. And you'll be making me worry about you by _not_ calling me about this. When you're having problems, I want you to call me. Please." Colt pleads, and Punk sighs, pulling his body closer to Colt's, "And you promise you'll take care of me?" Punk asks, looking up at him. "I promise to take care of you the way you _need_ to be taken care of. Not just used and thrown away like all those other guys do to you." Colt smiles, and that gets Punk to smile back with a nod, "Alright. Fine. Thank you." He replies. "You're welcome. I'd do anything for you. Now, how about we get a little nap in together, 'cos I'm sure once you wake up, you'll be fine again and will be back to being Mr. Dominator of the Free World." Colt chuckles, and Punk laughs, smacking Colt's chest. "Alright." He agrees.

"Night, Punk." Colt says, kissing Punk's head.

"Goodnight. Thank you." Punk replies, a smile on his face as he lays his head on Colt's chest, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The End!** Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
